Symptoms of You
by Scribe of Anadril
Summary: This is a FuuFerio story. COMPLEATE FLUFF! Ferio comes to visit Fuu on Earth. R&R!


Symptoms of You

A/N: yes this your typical Fuu's thinking about Ferio and how she misses him. So if you don't like Fuu/Ferio fluff then don't read.

"Ferio…"

It had been 4 years since the Magic Knights had come back from their second trip to Cephiro. The three knights were now 18. Fuu was standing in Tokyo Tower after the Knight's yearly reunion. They saw each other everyday but they always came back here on the day they first went to Cephiro.

Umi and Hikaru had already left for the apartment that the three Knights shared. Fuu had decided to stay a little longer.

_There's a good kinda pain _

_An insane kind of sane_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

Fuu stood leaning against the railing watching the sunset remembering the sunset she had shared with Ferio while she was at Cephiro. 'That was a beautiful sunset,' she though. They had just sat there the entire time holding hands and cuddling.

_There's a chill in the heart Feel the sky in my feet _

_Cause I adore you_

_I can't ignore you_

_Yeah_

"I tried to forget you Ferio," said Fuu quietly. "I tried to move on and date-heck _like_- other guys. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't forget you. Every time I saw a couple holding hands or hugging I'd remember what we were and what we weren't at the same time. I tried to do what you said to do Ferio," Fuu said softly

'If you go back to Earth try to forget me. We don't know of anyway to send me there or bring you back here without Cephiro wanting you to come. If you have to go back to Earth then forget about us and what we've had-yet what we didn't have. Try to love other men like you say you love me.'

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_To Fix what you do_

"I tried Ferio," said Fuu. "I did try. But I can't forget you. I can't forget the love I had for you. I can't forget what we had, yet didn't have because we couldn't have it. I can't forget you Ferio. I can't _not_ love you."

_Cure can't come through _

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from_

_These symptoms of you_

"I can't live much longer without you Ferio. I miss you so much," Said Fuu.

"Just as I can't live any longer without you, Fuu."

"Ferio?" asked Fuu quietly as she turned around not believing what she heard.

_There's a left kind of right _

_There's a blind kind of sight_

_Looking at you_

_Looking at you_

"Ferio!" yelled Fuu as she ran to him and buried her face in his chest, crying.

"Why are you crying Fuu?" asked Ferio lifting her head up.

"Because I missed you and I thought I'd never see you again. But now you're here!"

_And there's no light in the moon _

_And it's winter in June_

_When I'm without you_

_When I'm without you_

_Yeah _

"I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Fuu. "I missed you so much. It was like I didn't have a reason to live anymore."

"I guess Cephiro was tired of seeing you and I depressed all the time," said Ferio. " Or maybe Clef was, he did say he was working on a way to get you, Umi, and Hikaru back to Cephiro."

"But he sent you instead. I'm not on Cephiro with you but I'm with you. That's all that matters to me," Said Fuu hugging him tight.

"I love you Fuu," said Ferio tilting her head up and capturing her lips with his.

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_To fix what you do to me_

_Cure can't come through_

'_Cause all I do is suffer from_

_These symptoms of you_

"I love you too Ferio," said Fuu after he kiss ended.

"Fuu, I think this ring belongs to you." Said Ferio taking the ring that he had given to Fuu on her first trip to Cephiro out of his pocket. "It came back to me after you left for Earth the second time. But this time it goes on a different finger." Said Ferio slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. "Will you marry me and become Princess of Cephiro, Fuu?"

"Yes, Prince Ferio. I will marry you." Said Fuu turning her face up and kissing him softly.

_And it trips me off my feet _

_Think I'm falling too deep_

_Do you feel it too?_

"I love you, my princess." Said Ferio as he moved his head down to kiss her.

"I love you too, my prince." Said Fuu just before his lips captured hers again.

_I'm not ill _

_I don't need to_

_Take a pill_

_Cure can't come through_

_Cause baby all I do is suffer from_

_These symptoms of you_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wow that was cheesy. Oh well, maybe I'll actually put up a second chapter.


End file.
